The Charlotte Chronicles
by Iiandyr
Summary: We have all followed Lizzie's story but now it's Charlotte's turn to find herself. She's a sensible girl with a respectable job, but how will she really hold up under pressure? And will she ever find love? A post-LBD story about becoming an adult. Spoilers may occur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The view of the car park from her window was anything but breathtaking. A thin mist had covered the city over the past couple of days and although it was spring the weather was raw and cold. The few trees that surrounded the rectangle were bare, and Charlotte wasn't quite sure it was from winter. She sighed and cast a glance at the clock on the wall. The minute-arm slowly crawled over the top most spot, almost with relief and started once again its journey downward. It was now past five and she thumbed her phone impatiently and sighed once again.

"Hey, Char, are you ready?" Maria appeared in the doorway, with the cheerful expression that always brought fresh energy into a room. However, her smile faded when she saw Charlotte's mouth slightly open, ready to make her excuses. "No", she whined. "Not again! You're the boss now, right? You don't have to work overtime if you don't want to".

"I'm sorry, Maria. I'm expecting an important phone call from a potential client. They promised to call me before the day was out. It'll just be a minute".

"Why don't _you_ call _them_?" Maria asked as she leaned against the door frame. Charlotte shook her head minutely and Maria sighed. "Okay", she said. "I'll be in the lounge. Come get me when you're done".

"You don't have to wait for me", Charlotte called out after her sister's turned back. "You can have my car keys".

"And how were you planning on getting home?"

Charlotte stopped mid-motion, her hand still hovering over her bag, and pursed her lips. "Right", she said and let her hand drop. She started twirling her chair to once again face Maria, but just as she caught sight of her sister's face the shrill sound of her phone startled her. "I'll just be a moment", she called out backwards as she scrambled for her phone and caught the sight of Maria's face grinning at her before disappearing behind the doorway.

Her hands were somehow slippery with sweat and the phone slid around in her grip. With the phone closely pressed against her cheek she stumbled over the words: "Hi, this is Charlotte Lu, at Collins and Collins".

A familiar voice came buzzing from the speaker. "Hello Ms. Lu, how do you do? I'm just calling to see how that contract with our potential future company partner is going? I dare say they answered our most advantageous offer positively and"-

Charlotte bit down and cut him short: "Yes, Mr. Collins, I'm sure they will".

"But have they not answered yet? That is most peculiar. Ms. Lu, There must be some misunderstanding. Are you quite sure they got your message? Technology is really tricky nowadays, as Ms. DeBourgh always says. Maybe"-

"No, I'm sure they did. As a matter of fact I'm expecting a call from them at any moment", her phone buzzed and vibrated against her cheek opportunely. "Ah, that's them now. I'll talk to you later, Mr. Collins". As she pressed the button to answer her call-on hold her face relaxed. The number on the display showed the right area code and she answered with a cheery: "Collins and Collins, this is Charlotte Lu speaking!"

Putting her phone down on her desk she let out a sigh and sank back in her chair. Although Mr. Collins had officially signed over the responsibility for C&C's US Branch to Charlotte weeks ago he still called every other day, like a smothering, overprotecting mother and the constant need to stay on her toes to impress the boss was taking its toll on her. She was starting to understand Lizzie's complaints a little better. She let her gaze shift and stared blankly out into the car park for a second before realizing it was nearly empty, and the gray sky had darkened significantly. She twirled in her chair and gazed at the clock with disbelief. Its arms lingered, showing 6:30 PM. Groaning, she picked up her laptop and phone, stuffed them in her bag and made her way down to the lounging area as quickly as she could. She could hear voices echoing through the empty corridors long before she reached the room where Maria was enjoying a loud conversation with a, Charlotte noted, newly employed editor.

"... I really liked that the book was actually available at iTunes, though", he said in response to Maria.

"I know. But hey, what do you think Clara meant with chapter eleven? Oh, hi Char". Maria smiled at her sister and pulled out her chair. "You ready to go?"

Charlotte stopped next to the table and let her bag fall onto it from off her arm. "Yeah, I'm ready. Sorry it took so long". The man opposite had risen as she spoke and she eyed him casually.

"This is Stan", Maria explained.

"Yeah. I think we've met before". She took his extended hand and smiled friendly.

"I thought you'd been busy all week?" Maria's smile had faded just slightly.

Charlotte shot her little sister a side-way glance. "At the interview table", she emphasized and picked up her bag. "All right. Time to lock this place up. Do you need a ride, Stan?"

"Thanks". They guy shook his head, looking a little disconcerted.

They walked together to the door and, as Charlotte locked it and activated the alarm, Maria and Stan started walking down the sidewalk, muttering, their heads close together. Charlotte sped up to catch up with them and joined them at the car. Stan's was parked two parking spaces away and as she opened the door and snuck into the driver's seat she pretended not to notice the glances between her sister and her employee.

"He stayed with me so I wouldn't be lonely while I waited", Maria offered as she slipped into the passenger seat. Charlotte nodded. "Was your call OK?"

As she turned the car out of the car park Charlotte cast a side-way glance at Maria who stifled a yawn. The older sibling smiled to herself. "Yeah, it was. Thanks for waiting".

"Anytime, sis".

They sat quietly for a while, Charlotte concentrating on the road, but slowly the pressure and stress of the past days of work caught up with her. Her eyelids felt heavier and she shook her head clear. "Hey, talk to me. I'm so sleepy".

Maria looked up from her own half-slumber. "Oh, okay. Uh- How was that phone call? Are they going to work with you?"

"Yeah, they will". Charlotte smiled at herself in the rear view mirror. At least one thing going according to plan. "It's great. This is my first independent project. It will be fun!"

Maria mimicked a victory dance. "Yaay, free reins! Oh- speaking of independence: Mr. Collins called me after I went back to the lounge. He wanted to know how things progressed". She reached down to pick up her phone and smoothed her dark hair away from her eyes. "I'll text him".

"Thanks" Charlotte said softly.

Silence prevailed, broken only by Maria's mutters and frustrated sighs with auto-correct but finally she tilted her head back up. "Soo... You owe me one?" Her sly smile reminded Charlotte of Lydia.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine. To be called upon when needed". They had just reached the apartment complex where Charlotte lived and she rolled slowly in to her parking space.

"Great. I've got something in mind!"

The car came to a halt and Charlotte turned to face her little sister. "What?"

"I want you to hire me to work on this project with you".

Charlotte's eyes narrowed immediately. "No. You're still in school".

"That's fine. I can do this".

"No, you can't. After Easter break is over you're going straight back to school to finish your degree". Charlotte turned uncomfortably in the restricting car seat, trying to keep her feelings in check.

Maria had crossed her arms. "I promise I can do this".

"This isn't about whether or not you can do it: it's about you needing to focus on your degree!" Charlotte felt heat rising to her head, the sensation somehow leaving her cold.

Maria was the more expressive of the two and Charlotte was impressed the girl had managed to hold her temper this far, but now she could see Maria's eyes starting to twitch. "Oh my God! Quit nagging me about my stupid degree already!" she said fiercely.

Charlotte found her voice spiced with turmoil, making her argument harsher than she intended. "It's your degree! You need your degree!"

"_You_ didn't!"

The car was suddenly very quiet and the sound of the two girl's shallow breaths echoed in the limited space. Charlotte turned her head away, seeing Maria's face watching her in the reflection in the window. Suddenly feeling like crying she lowered her head so her hair would hide her face. "You don't know that", she murmured out at length and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. Maria smiled compassionately and drew her sister in for a hug. They both knew Maria had won.

And Charlotte had learned something new about herself.

"Hey, let's go to bed now". Maria prodded her sister's arm and as they got out of the car Charlotte nodded. "I bet you're exhausted", Maria smiled sympathetically and pulled her sister back to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Charlotte got up the next morning Maria was busy rummaging through her kitchen; pots and kitchen utensils spread as far as the dining table. "What are you doing?" Charlotte muttered, rubbing her eyes to fight off sleep.

"Morning sis!" Maria answered without even turning around. Still in her pyjamas Maria stood in front of the stove, with her laptop propped up on the crammed work bench. Charlotte sat down at the kitchen table, where Maria had left the remnants of her own breakfast, and grabbed a piece of cool bread from the toaster. "Are you cooking?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah", Maria answered. "I had an idea. Since it's my last night here I thought we could throw a party".

Charlotte stopped mid-bite. "A bit last minute, don't you think?"

"I guess. It will be fine, though. I'll make the food and send out the invitations. You don't have to do a thing".

"What about all the things we talked about doing? We said we'd go to that museum".

"We can do that next time I come visit, okay?"

Charlotte narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Okay", she nodded and chewed down the last of her toast. "So who are you going to invite?"

"Stan and some of the others from the offices. Is that okay?"

"I bet they'll be thrilled to party at their boss' house". Maria finally paused her frantic stirring of a pot and turned to face her sister. Her eyes lingered, searching for something. "What?" Charlotte said, shrugging her shoulders uncomfortably.

"It's just..." Maria furrowed her brows and absent-mindedly crossed her arms, sauce dripping on the floor from the wooden spoon. "You're so cynical as of late. Did something happen?"

"No, of course not". As her sister's attention returned to cooking Charlotte rose to go get ready for the day.

"When will Ricky be back?" Maria sat in the passenger seat with her phone in hand, currently sending out a mass invitation via the Collins & Collins' facebook page.

"Mr Collins", Charlotte corrected her automatically, as had become her habit. "He won't be back for another couple of weeks at least. Why?"

Maria shrugged. "Just wondering". A pointed silence filled the car for a moment while Maria tapped away on the touch screen. "Hey, would it be all right if Stan brought a friend with him?"

Charlotte wrinkled her brow. "I don't have that big of an apartment".

"A lot of people from the offices have already answered that they can't come", her sister coaxed.

Charlotte sighed and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Okay then". Maria smiled but Charlotte cut her celebration short. "It's your party. Your responsibility. I won't help you tidy up tomorrow". Even as she said it she knew she wouldn't stand a chance to her little sister's persuasive smile.

"Of course", Maria smiled and slid her phone in her pocket as they had just reached the drive way. Charlotte halted the car and they got out, Maria weighed down by bags of last-minute bought groceries. "What time is it?" she asked as she waited for Charlotte to open the door.

"About 4.30 PM".

"You're kidding!? How...?"

"It's only because the supermarket was crowded". Charlotte let slip a chuckle. "I'm beginning to think Mrs. Bennet had a point about grocery shopping in the middle of the night". Maria giggled.

Charlotte unlocked her apartment and at that moment her phone started vibrating. She reached for it and, checking the display, nodded to her sister. Maria disappeared into the kitchen to unpack and Charlotte closed the door behind her. "This is Charlotte Lu"

"Miss Lu! How do you do!" Mr Collins' energy sprouted from the speakers like a meteorite breaking atmosphere.

"Mr. Collins, how are you", Charlotte answered in her practised, composed manner.

"I only call to tell you that younger miss Lu informed me of our successful negotiations of yesterday. I am abundantly pleased, though, of course, expected nothing less from such a shrewd and clever business partner, such as yourself".

He paused, seemingly waiting for an answer and Charlotte cleared her throat. "I- um", she started. "Thank you, Mr. Collins".

"Why, you're welcome. Now, as for the project in itself, I gather-"

Charlotte quickly cut him off, an art she had perfected over the previous months. "I am already on it. I have a projection meeting with our clients planned for later this week, and I will have the project plan, including budget and crew, ready for you to look over no later than Friday".

"Excellent, excellent. As miss DeBourgh always so wisely says: 'Planning without action is futile but action without planning is fatal'".

"Of course", Charlotte agreed.

"I saw you had the most delightful idea of hosting a party for our employees, as brought to my attention by younger miss Lu. I knew you would understand the importance of personnel bonding; in fact, I knew you would from the very first moment I met you! However, might I suggest...?"

Charlotte listened with half an ear, muttering occasional uhums and rights to appease her boss. Meanwhile, she watched Maria scurry around the flat, doing the finishing touches. She cut her boss off in the middle of his ego-stroking monologue. "Mr. Collins, I need to go now. I'm preparing for the party".

Ricky went silent for a moment, but soon regained his momentum. "But of course, miss Lu. Until later".

Charlotte gave her adieus, clicked off the call and went to join Maria in the kitchen. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a cookie jar. "What? I'm getting hungry", she explained when she noticed the look Maria gave her.

"Are those Jammie Dodgers?"

Charlotte looked quizzically, first at her sister, then at the cookies and then back at her sister again. "What are you talking about?" she said exasperatedly and bit into a cookie. "So what have you planned for tonight, anyway?"

Maria's expression suddenly turned into a slug smile. "Spoilers", she said in a mocking tone.

Charlotte shrugged, rolled her eyes and spread out in the sofa.

About an hour had passed and Charlotte's apartment smelled of curry and caraway. The clock hands were drawing close to the appointed time and Charlotte was still sprawled in the sofa, flicking through Maria's latest paper for some constructive criticism. Maria was in the kitchen, hurrying to get everything ready. She turned over the last page of the document and put it on the table in front of her. "It's really good, Maria. Have you got the instruction sheet somewhere? I need to see if you covered all areas". She couldn't see her sister from where she was, but the noise coming from the kitchen made it clear that Maria was still in there.

"My laptop's on the table", Maria yelled to make herself heard above the wheezy sound of the kitchen fan. "It's in my inbox".

Charlotte pulled the laptop towards her and opened it. She rolled her eyes at her sister's naïvety as she logged on without a password and pulled up the g-mail tab. She found the mail in question quickly enough, but before she could open it her eyes caught on something. The arrow was hovering over a mail at the top of the inbox – 'Application for study break'. She hesitated for a second before clicking it and the page appeared before her. As she scanned the page a sour taste of gall rose in her throat. 'Your application has been approved', and 'any intention to resume studies must first be presented to, and approved by, the committee' were phrases that confirmed her fears and she didn't have to read it all. "Hey!" The ferocity in her voice surprised her. "Maria! What is this?"

Her sister appeared in the door-way, a confused look on her face which soon transformed into horror as realization dawned on her. "Oh, gosh. I was going to tell you, but-". She broke off, and turned into the kitchen.

Charlotte quickly rose and followed. "Don't walk away", she said with a harsh tone.

"I'm just setting the table", the younger sister returned fiercely.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlotte crossed her arms and stared.

"Because I didn't want you to freak". Maria looked up and met her stare dead-on. Charlotte opened her mouth to deny it but Maria raised an eyebrow. "Don't", she said, crossing her arms as well.

"Maria..." Charlotte took a deep, unsteady breath to subdue the anger. "You need to-" suddenly she remembered the double standard Maria had pointed out the night before, and stopped. When she spoke again her voice resembled a whine. "So what are you going to do?"

Maria's gaze had dropped to the floor. "I don't know yet. I want to take some time to figure it out". They both looked at each other in silence. The resolute smile on Maria's face was comforting and although anger and nerves were still ripping at Charlotte's insides, she found herself returning the smile. Suddenly the sound of the door-bell rang loudly and they were shook out of their reverie. Maria opened and showed the first-comers inside.

The first guests to arrive were Stan and his friend; a man with dark eyes, wide shoulders and a large Stetson pulled down over his shaved head – a stark contrast to Stan's pale skin and slim build.

"What's that?" Charlotte asked Stan, pointing to the hat on his head.

"Hi boss. It's a fez". He took it off and bowed awkwardly before shoving his friend in front of him. "Miss Lu, this is Jackson. Jackson, meet miss Lu".

"Call me Charlotte". Maria who's been standing beside her sister disappeared as the bell rang once again, but Charlotte lingered with the two men. "So, what's up with the hats?" she asked casually.

Jackson gave Stan a side-ways glance before answering her. "Doctor Who is on tonight".

"Ah", Charlotte nodded knowingly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, come on in". She showed them to the kitchen and turned around to welcome the next round of guests; this time employees from the offices. Everyone was in high spirits and it didn't take long before the troubles of the evening were erased from Charlotte's head.


End file.
